


The not so lost girl

by killunary



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Anyways either get on the Mani train or get left behind with the rest of, F/M, I mean I don't like Jorja's ass but would I much rather Tinashe's ass have, Mani like how y'all niggas that fuckin obtuse??? Fuck that girl tbh like as, community doesn't accept me because I'm biracial' bullshit' it was apparent, crusty lipped ass stans running they mouths like always when Mani gets, especially since Mani's recent success has her bottom of the barrel ass, her success? Absolutely and it's only because as someone who use to go, if imma give a shit about a litebrite not poppin off when a darkskinned black, that the girl was talented. Damn but it's hard to ignore that girl's existence, the mediocrity littering the industry., the public's attention like how do y'all niggas not see the colorism in, up for Tinashe before she showed her ass with that whole 'the black, whining about how everyone should go as hard for Tinashe as they do for, woman is for a change like y'all niggas make me sick.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 01:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20381098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killunary/pseuds/killunary
Summary: It was nice to not feel as lost anymore.





	The not so lost girl

**Author's Note:**

> Damn, my heart's still feeling mad soft over txt naming our undeserving asses MOA... They're too fuckin cute like I real life love my baby boys.:'( Whew and I'm ready for them to assert themselves as global super rookies once again come October when their next album drops!! To all tuning into this fic, I hope y'all enjoy it.:)

“Umaaaaa.”

Uma turned her head, her lips forming a smile as she shut her locker and hoisted the strap of her messenger bag up onto her shoulder. “What’s up, squirt?”

Celia feels endearment behind “squirt” in the same way she does when Hui calls her “brat”, smiling up at Uma. “Okay, so what if I told you that I want you to be the person I write a paper on…”

Uma raises an eyebrow. “And what exactly is this paper about?”

“About someone I admire,” Celia says, beaming up at the older girl.

Uma stops herself from grinning just in time, her lips pursed but her eyes are what convey how pleased she is. “Yeah?” She smiles teasingly at the younger girl. “You sure you wanna do it over me and not the school’s favorite asshole Huiliang?”

Celia giggles. While she herself was fond of Hui, others didn’t share her sentiments and well, Celia couldn’t blame them because Hui’s cold, blunt personality made him extremely hard to get along with. “I considered asking Hui but I thought someone as cool and strong as you was the better choice.”

If it weren’t for the fact that there were few as genuine and sweet as Celia, Uma would think she was simply stroking her ego for the sake of a personal agenda but there’s no faking the sincerity in Celia’s eyes. “I see. Well, then sure, I’m cool with you writing your paper on me.”

Celia grins, bouncing up and down excitedly on her front heels. “Thanks, Uma! So my teacher wants us to interview the person we admire.”

“Yeah? Okay, lead the way to the place you want to interview me at.”

The cake shop was Celia’s first choice but then the clairvoyant decided on the ice cream parlor instead. Her father warned her that if she kept giving in to her sweet tooth that her mouth would soon be riddled with cavities. She’d brushed him off, though, believing that she’s earned the right to indulge in all the sweets Auradon has to offer after being trapped on the Isle of the Lost with nothing to eat but garbage for the entirety of her life.

It was hard for Uma to decide what her favorite things about Auradon were but ice cream and coconuts was definitely high up there on her list. Licking her lips clean of the sprinkles that had stuck to her mouth while she was eating her sundae, Uma says, “So, what’s your first question, squirt?”

Oh, that’s right! Celia giggles to herself. Geez, she’d been so distracted by how wonderful her ice cream tasted that she’d forgotten why she and Uma were sitting here in the ice cream parlor in the first place. Sticking her spoon in her rocky road, the girl opens her notebook before grabbing a pencil, saying smilingly, “What was it like being the leader of the isle?”

Uma chuckles, crossing her arms as she leans back. “Well, looking after and being the captain of a pirate crew was great preparation for stepping up and taking the role as leader of the isle. I’m sure you can imagine how so much more difficult it was to take care of an entire island of people versus just myself and my crew. Someone had to do it, though so I gave it my best shot and think I didn’t do all that bad.”

Celia wrote down every single word of what her older friend had just said. In her personal opinion, “didn’t do all that bad” just wasn’t an acceptable self-evaluation of all Uma had done for the isle. Celia wants the pirate captain to give herself more credit. She’d been a great leader. “Did you always see yourself as a leader?”

Uma smiles, suddenly looking not as cool as a warmth took over her eyes as she was flooded with the memories of her bossing Harry and Gil around at every turn during their shared childhood. “Yeah, something like that.” She giggles. “Harry and Gil could never say no to any of the orders I gave them when we were kids. It was always me up front and the two of them following me from behind.”

There’s a smile on Celia’s face as her pencil moves along the lines of her paper. Celia is surprised when Uma begins to speak unbidden, looking up at the beauty.

“I had my days, though,” Uma says softly, a sigh in her voice, ice cream sitting forgotten. “The most I ever felt unsure and lost as a leader and in general was about eight months after Mal and her friends had left.” Uma’s shoulders shake as she laughs bitterly, memories of her childhood spent with Harry and Gil long gone from her mind as well as the warmth in her eyes, now back to looking like her usual coolheaded self. “I was angry at everyone for continuing to have hope that we’d be remembered but mostly I was angry at Mal. I only had hope for the first two months.”

Celia doesn’t take her eyes off of the sea witch. Her voice is calm, a cold, silent sort of anger and hurt in her voice.

“I thought everyone was a bunch of fools and being the leader of a bunch of fools was the last thing I wanted to do,” Uma continues. The smile that appears on the beautiful girl’s face is a hollow one. “But then I started feeling sorry for them, started seeing just how pitiful they were and suddenly couldn’t find it in myself to step down anymore. I was lost and so were they but the difference was that it was _I_ who was aware of how lost I was while they were oblivious.”

In the short time he’s known Uma, Ben’s come to really admire her and feels honored that she considers him a friend. He was delighted when Celia approached him for an interview on Uma, having tea and teacakes be brought in before the official start of the interview in his office.

“Ask away, Celia,” Ben smiles, taking a sip from his tea.

Celia swallows the bits of teacake in her mouth, smiling at the king as she says, “What’s your relationship with Uma like?”

Ben smiles, folding his hands together, keeping his eyes trained on the stacks of important documents he’d be getting to as soon as Celia left as he says, “She’s my friend.” His gentle eyes move up to the younger girl’s face. “And after the hell that my father and mother put her through, she has every right to not want anything to do with me.”

An interview about Uma, eh? Carlos smiles, a dash of lovesickness in his eyes as he stares down at his lap. Well, talking about his girlfriend is something he certainly didn’t mind. He looks back up at Celia, grinning. “Uma, eh? Great choice, kiddo. She _is_ amazing, after all.”

Celia smiles at the smitten look on the older boy’s face. Giggling, she says, “Were you and Uma always close?”

Carlos lets out a sarcastic laugh. “Not at all.” He’s sure it’ll never get any easier talking about his mother, Carlos taking a few calming breaths. “Before Ben chose me and the others to go to Auradon, my mother would always send me to Ursula’s Fish and Chips to get her favorite dish on the menu.” Carlos smiles, the image of his younger himself tucked away in the corner of shop as he waited for the food he’d been forced to retrieve flashing in his mind, the intimidating eyes of Uma’s crew on him having always made him even stiffer and more nervous than he already was when he’d step foot in the establishment. “I could never look Uma in the eye when she’d bring me my mother’s order. It was both because I was terrified of her and because I was afraid that if I looked her in the eye, I wouldn’t be able to look away.” He scratches shyly at the back of his head. “I always thought she was the most beautiful girl on the isle, after all and knew she wouldn’t take well to me staring.”

“You’re doing a paper on the captain?” Gil grins. “Awww, captain will be so flattered.”

Celia giggles. “She was the first person I told, Gil.”

Gil’s lips part as he nods. “I see.”

Giggling once more, Celia says, “Uma really trusts you, huh?”

Gil smiled brightly, raising his head up high. “Yup!” Having Uma’s trust was always something that made him feel extremely happy, it being something irreplaceable and hard to earn what with the girl being prone to having her walls up. “She’s been my best friend and like family to me, since we were kids.” He was good at so little but being happy was something he discovered he was surprisingly good at, despite being trapped on an island prison from the time of his birth but there’s a noticeable disruption in Gil’s perpetual demeanor of happiness. The boy lowers his head, his smile weak as he says, “I thought I was good at getting along with everyone but I could never get along with my brothers like I’ve always wanted.”

It’s so strange to see someone as joyful as Gil look so sad, Celia frowning as she stares at the boy sitting across from her.

Although the light that had once been in Gil’s eyes hasn’t fully returned, there’s a considerable amount of it in his gaze, the boy smiling widely as he says, “I remember one day I was feeling really down about my brothers. I didn’t think Uma had noticed that I wasn’t acting like myself but then she tells me to meet her outside the shop during her break. What she tells me is “Look, you’re not the brightest tool in the tool box but you’re still a good person and my best friend. I don’t know what’s bothering you and you don’t have to talk about it but just know that the crew wouldn’t feel right without you”.”

Celia smiles, glad to see Gil looking like himself again and heart feeling touched by the words Uma had said to the pirate.

“Well, since Uma is the topic of your paper, I suppose I can spare a bit of me precious time for you,” Harry says offhandedly, smirking at Celia.

Celia resists the urge to roll her eyes, smiling cheekily at Harry.

“So, what is it you want to know, lass?” the second in command says, like always, toying with his trusty hook.

Celia folds her lips, wiping the thoughtful look off her face as soon as she came up with a question, smiling as she says, “What made you decide to follow Uma?”

Harry chuckles, setting his hook down in front of him before crossing his muscled arms. “If I thought there was a better leader out there than her or that I myself was a better leader, I’d be following someone else or would be the leader of me own crew.” He’s never been shy about his devotion to Uma, it always apparent how much he admires her and how he would do anything for her at the drop of a hat. “There’s no one better that could lead our crew and there was no better leader of the isle.”

“What’s got you in such a good mood?” Huiliang says, hands stuffed in his pockets as he walks next to Celia, the two of them on their way to the cake shop.

Celia grins up at him. “Nothing. I just have a really good feeling about the paper I turned in today is all.”

**Author's Note:**

> To all who made it to the end of the fic, I hope y'all enjoyed it.:) Feedback of any kind is very much appreciated.:)


End file.
